Godzilla Junior
Godzilla Junior (ゴジラジュニア, 'Gojira Jyunia'), also known as "Baby" and "Little One", is the adopted son of Godzilla featured in the last three movies of the Heisei Godzilla series. Asuza Gojo and Miki Saegusa acted as mother figures to him in the first film. He had the longest screen time for a kaiju in any Godzilla film (almost the entire durration of Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II.) He was portreyed by suitmation actor "Hurricane" Ryu, who previously played King Ghidorah and Battra. Baby Godzilla Baby Godzilla's (ベビーゴジラ, 'Bebii Gojira') first appearance was in the 1993 film Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II. Baby Godzilla's egg was found on Adona Island with a Rodan's egg. The Rodan egg hatched and looked after the unhatched egg. Godzilla himself looked to have interest in the egg. But Rodan fought Godzilla to protect the egg but failed. However, scientists took the egg during the fight. Godzilla then went to Japan to get the egg while Rodan woke up and turned into Fire Rodan and went to claim what was his. The egg hatched and much to the scientists surprise, it was an infant Godzilla and found out that it has a second brain in its ribs. This made the scientists know Godzilla must have a second brain as well. So they created a Mechagodzilla to kill Godzilla. But Rodan comes in his fire form to fight Mechagodzilla and fought well but failed. Godzilla fights Mechagodzilla and wins. But the scientists upgraded Mechagodzilla into Super Mechagodzilla and succeeds to destroying Godzilla's second brain. Godzilla seemed to have died but listening to Baby Godzilla's cry Fire Rodan gave up his life essence to Godzilla and disappears. A newly revived Godzilla destroys Mechagodzilla with his sprial ray. Baby Godzilla and his new father swim off to sea to find a new home. Little Godzilla By 1995 (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla), Baby Godzilla had grown to 30 meters in height (almost 1/3 the height of his adopted father) and is now known as Little Godzilla (リトルゴジラ, 'Ritoru Gojira'). Although the creature is only about one year old, exposure to Godzilla's radioactivity rapidly increased it's size and stunted it's natural growth, giving the young kaiju it's bizzare appearence. Little Godzilla also displays the ability to fire a weak energy beam like his father, although this "beam" takes the form of glowing dust or bubbles. (This ability mirrors Minilla's famous smoke rings from the Showa series.) After the events of Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla, both Godzilla and his new "son" arive on Birth Island in the South Pacific. While Godzilla remains predominantly underwater off the coast, Birth Island it's self becomes Little Godzilla's permanent home. When a team from Japan's Counter-Godzilla Center (U.N.G.C.C.) arives on the island to conduct an experiment in psychically controlling Godzilla (known as Project-T), they encounter Little Godzilla playing about the small, tropical paradise. At one point, the infant monster accidently sets off a series of tear-gas mines that lined the coast. Later, after the T-Project has been tested on the adult Godzilla, the monster SpaceGodzilla arives on Earth and lands on Birth Island, right before a terrified Little Godzilla's eyes. At first the young creature hides in fear, but it soon ventures out and atempts to investigate the strange beast. Spacegodzilla, however, unleashes his powerful Corona Beam and attacks the child monster heartlessly. As Little Godzilla attemptes to crawl away, it's father arives to defend him. The adult Godzilla, unfortunatly, is no match for it's cosmic clone, and is soundly defeated. Before departing, Spacegodzilla telekinetically lifts Little Godzilla from the ground and then imprisons it within a cage of crystal spires. Only after Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. were able to defeat Spacegodzilla in Fukuoka did the little kaiju walk free from his crystal prison. Godzilla Junior In 1996, one year after Godzilla defeated Spacegodzilla, the King of the Monsters' nuclear energy begins to run out of control. His rising temporature causes uranium deposits on Birth Island to combust, destroying the tropical paradise. Although Godzilla soon surfaces, Little Godzilla remains missing and is presumed dead. He is finally located, but the immense radioactivity reliesed durring Birth Island's destruction mutated the young monster even further. Now standing 40 meters in height, and bearing a strong resemblance to his father, the kaiju is now dubbed "Godzilla Junior". The much smaller Godzilla is descovered to be traveling to Adonoa Island, where his egg was descovered two years earlier. Unfortunatly, it is also descovered that the adult Godzilla is following Junior from a distance. With his meltdown estimated to take place only seven days later, the U.N.G.C.C. know that Godzilla will never make it. At the same time in Japan, a creature created by Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer is unleashed. The G-Force devise a plan to somehow pit Godzilla against this new monster, dubbed Destoroyah, in hopes that Godzilla will be killed in the same way his predesessor was in 1954. To do this, they conscript the two psychics Meru Osawa and Miki Saegusa to lure Junior to Tokyo, and hope Godzilla will follow. Junior finds Destoroyah but is knocked down by the monster and Destoroyah puts it's inner jaws into Junior's chest causing lots of blood to come out and absorbing his blood and injecting micro-oxygen in his chest. Junior however, is able to blast Destoroyah with his atomic ray at close,sending the giant crab plummeting into a nearby building where it is engulfed in flames . Godzilla arrives and the two greet each other. However, Destoroyah in it's final form, topples Godzilla and grabs Junior, dropping in a building and nearly kills him. Saegusa and Godzilla were very heartbroken for the death of Godzilla Junior, as they both knew another kaiju will die: Godzilla. Godzilla succeeds in destroying Destoroyah and melts down radiation filled to skies of Japan turning it into a ghost city, but the radiation disappears and there rose Junior all grown-up and fully developed into an adult Godzilla and roars, showing that Godzilla's legacy will never end. See Also *Minya *Godzooky Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Monsters Category:Daikaiju